New Suit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Spiderman tries out a new suit, that leaves nothing to the imagination it makes Powerman and Iron Fist hot under their own suits. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Frot

Pairing: Danny/Peter/Luke

Do not read if you do not like

New Suit

Spiderman tries out a new suit, that leaves nothing to the imagination it makes Powerman and Iron Fist hot under their own suits.

-x-

Powerman and Iron Fist were drooling, why were they drooling? Because of Spiderman's new suit, it clung to his body in the hottest of ways, every dip every curve of muscle was displayed, it even formed to fit the curve of Spiderman's ass, and the front the two could almost see Spiderman's dick through the material. In truth the suit only had one word, erotic.

Spiderman turned his head and saw the two practically eye fucking him and he couldn't help but smirk behind his mask. His cock began to rise with lust, and the suit clung around his length fitting perfectly over his cock and balls.

"Fuck!" Luke cursed and quickly covered his own hard bulge.

"It seems Spiderman would like to have some fun with his suit as well." Danny said and the boy walked over to him. Peter lifted up his mask just enough to reveal his lips, Iron Fist who was sporting his own arousal pressed himself against Spiderman and kissed him. Their suit covered cocks rubbed together, Peter reached around and got a handful of the blonde's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. 'Fuck yes!' Iron Fist thought as he ground against Peter's hard cock.

"Fuck don't leave me out of this!" Luke came up, he whipped his fat cock out of his pants and got behind Spiderman. "Let's really test this suit out!" He nudged the head of his cock in between the suit covered cheeks, he pushed and pushed until he found Peter's hole. Luke thrust forward burying his cock into Peter's ass the suit stretching with him giving Peter the most unique wedgies in the world. Luke stilled inside Peter just letting Peter's inner muscles squeeze his cock.

"Ohhh fuck!" Peter moaned breaking the kiss with Iron Fist. The fabric was stretched so tight around Peter's cock there was pre cum leaking through it. Even Peter's nipples were exposed through the stretched material. Danny leaned down and nipped the hard nub through the suit. "You both are really pushing this suit to its limits but now I want another test." He grabbed Danny and spun him around. He aimed his cock at Danny's ass. "Yes fill me!" Danny moaned happily.

Spiderman pushed forward, effectively pulling off Powerman's cock up to the head. Spiderman stretched Danny's suit, but his was not so durable the top of Danny's suit tore off exposing his pecs and muscles. Spiderman pushed his cock deep into Danny's body and the monk moaned at being filled so completely. Powerman snapped his hips forward filling Peter once more and brushing his sweet spot as he did so.

"Damn Peter your new suit is really tough." Powerman said and pulled his cock back, only to snap his hips forward again. Peter moaned and began to move within Danny as well, and with each of Powerman's thrusts Spiderman was thrust back into him.

"You must get one for each of us." Danny moaned and he clenched around Peter's thrusting cock.

"I think I can be persuaded." Peter moaned as their fucking intensified. Peter came first, having his sweet spot hit and having Danny clench around his cock was just too much, he came, some of his cum spilling back over his cock, the rest shot through the suit and coated Danny's suit in cum. Danny came next his cum filling up his suit and running down his cock balls and legs. Powerman came last Peter's clenching muscles driving him over the edge. His cum poured against Peter's new suit making like a condom and keeping the cum from spilling into Peter's body.

Luke pulled his softening cock out, and watched his cum spill back out and run down Peter's legs. Peter pulled out of Danny watching his cum spill down the monk's legs. "Well the suit is more durable the outside in that's for sure." Peter said straightening out his suit and helping Danny with his.

"Glad to help out." The two said with a laugh. The boys ditched their suits and hit the showers to wash up. Peter's new suit was never worn in to battle and was never seen outside the bedroom, but he could live with that.

End


End file.
